Another Close Call
by Trmptgrl47
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong, time is running out for Sydney Bristow. Could this be her final mission, or just another close call?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, I've had this on my hard drive for a very long time and I came across it today when I got to College. I figured, what the hell, let's post it. This is only the first chapter. If I get some reviews, I'll post the second. and I'll write some more. We'll see what happens. I don't want to waste my time if no one's reading. This occurs after Tuesday in the timeline.

I own nothing.

**Chapter 1**

Voices and colors were blending together as Sydney laid on the cold stone floor. Someone was talking into her ear. Was it Vaughn? Weiss? Her Father? No, the voice belonged to Nadia.

"Phoenix, report! Phoenix! Please... If you can, give us a signal!" Nadia's voice was alarmed and was frantically ringing in her ear. Sydney moved her head to the side to took around. She tried to respond but she couldn't find her voice. Her ribs hurt and there were two fires burning in her abdomen and her leg.

"Phoenix, Shotgun and Retriever are on their way. Just hang on." There was silence for a moment then Nadia continued "Please, hang on Sydney."

Sydney looked down at her feet, brought her bound hands to her side and when she took them away a drop of red fell to the floor. She then put a hand to her thigh and found the same thing there. The mission had gone south faster than any mission she could remember. It was a simple smash and grab mission, she was supposed to get a disk; one simple disk, and she was supposed to do it alone. She had a com link but the link was back to APO, not to one of her friends in a van not too far away. It was supposed to be simple, but if anyone knew better, it was Sydney Bristow. So, instead, she was captured, with the Com link left undiscovered in her earring, having her family back at APO left to hear her being tortured. If she could have reached it, she would have turned it off, especially to spare Vaughn and her Father from the sounds. She couldn't understand how the link was still operational, it should have been fried and destroyed from all the abuse she and the earring had taken. _Remind me to kiss Marshall._

She had the disk in her pocket and she was well aware it was there. It was a tiny disk, no larger than a quarter, and it was in a small zipper pocket in her fatigues. They had beat her up and used electroshock torture but still she said nothing and they had yet to discover the disk. It baffled her that they hadn't found it or kicked it when they kicked her. She didn't know if the disk was still functional. She had been kicked and thrown and submersed in water but if she died here, she hoped her last mission was a successful one. They continued questioning her; All they wanted to know is what she was after. _Amateurs._ She was caught more than 24 hours ago. She wasn't sure how long it was exactly, but it was more than a day. Everyone had left her due to the intrusion of the APO team. She could talk back into her Com freely, but she couldn't form the words. It wasn't due to lack of trying, physically, she just couldn't answer. All she had to do was hold on. The ceiling was her only friend now.

_

For the past 48 hours Michael Vaughn had been going out of his mind. He wasn't in the office when she was taken, the love of his life. He was at the Hockey rink, trying to pass the time until she got back by developing a technique to teach her how to skate backwards. When his cell phone rang his heart sank on instinct. He skated quickly over to the penalty box where he had left his stuff and picked up the phone.

"Vaughn" he said after seeing that it was Weiss on the other end.

"Hey man. Where are you right now?" He asked. His tone scared Vaughn, there wasn't a hint of joking in it and that was very uncharacteristic of Eric Weiss.

"I'm at the rink. Why?" Finally, he caught on. "Oh God, What happened?" There was a pause on the other line. "Eric, What the Hell Happened to her!" He was nearly shouting now and his voice was reverberating through the empty rink.

"I think you need to come in, Mike. I think you need to get in here now." Before the last words came through the phone he was off the ice and his cell phone was snapped shut.

He reached APO in record time. He had no control over the subway, but he drove as fast as he could to the train station. As he ran through the station, he looked to his left and saw the place where they danced after her last close call. _Oh God, not again. Please don't let her be dead. I can't lose her again._ He ran through the doors and slid into the office, coming face to face with Jack and Nadia.

"What Happened?" When neither spoke he asked again, with more force. "What Happened Damn it!"

"She was caught. Her com link is still active. Marshall is tracing her now. It's been 6 hours since she's been caught. She was unconscious for a while but now... We just need to get to her.. While we still can. " Nadia had spoke up first. There were tears in her eyes and she explained to story to Vaughn.

"Well, when will we have a location? Who's on the team to get her? What can I do? Can I talk to her?" The questions were flowing out of him until Jack cut him off.

"Mr. Vaughn, calm down, we're doing everything we can. All the resources of this office, and outside of this office are being diverted to finding her. We will get her back. I swear to you" Jack was worried, he could tell.

"I want to talk to her." Vaughn spoke, sternly. It wasn't a request, but a demand.

"Fine, just be prepared, she can't talk back and she's being...interrogated." Jack replied, his facade cracking a bit.

Vaughn walked into the briefing room and Jack closed the door behind him. He was left alone with the com link. Walking over to the table and sitting down, he pressed the button on the table. He wasn't ready for the sounds that filled the room. Sydney's screams were reverberating off the walls around him and he spoke softly.

"Sydney... Sweetheart... Cough or something if you can hear me.. Please, Sydney" he pleaded, he needed to know she could hear him. There was something he needed to say.

Sydney couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had electrodes hooked up to her body and she thought she was hallucinating. Then she remembered the link in her ear and coughed lightly.

"Thank God... Syd, hang on, we're going to get you out of there; I swear to you." there was a long pause and Vaughn continued. "Sydney.. I can't lose you again. I love you, please fight them." Over the link she could here them asking her questions in the background. Before they weren't clear, as if they were far away, but her interrogators must have gotten closer.

"Who are you! Who do you work for!" When she didn't answer, he could hear them strike her and it made his blood boil. Finally Sydney's voice came over the line. She sounded weak, but that didn't stop her from making a snide remark.

"You know, you should be a little nicer to me. It's not my fault you're one ugly son of a b****."

He heard someone laugh and then the sound of the electroshock machine come to life again and Sydney whimpered. He should have kept talking, but he couldn't find his voice.

"She's unconscious. Throw her back in the cell. Get going!"

Suddenly, it came to him. He hit the button on the phone and ran out of the room. When he reached Marshall's office, he found the man typing furiously at his tracking program and he jumped as Vaughn burst in.

"I'm doing everything I can, I just can't find her. The signal is too weak. I don't know what to do Vaughn, what if I can't save her? What if something happens to her? Oh God, it's my fault; my technology– Vaughn, I'm sorry." Marshall was nearly crying.

"Marshall! Listen, it's not your fault. Her com's still on; That's more than anyone can ask for. Marshall, can you run a voice print analysis on her captor's voice? If we can get a positive ID maybe we can find her." Vaughn said.

"Why didn't I think of that? We're taping it right? Ok, that'll work." Marshall replied and returned to typing furiously on his computer.

_

"As you all know, Agent Sydney Bristow was captured a little more than 24 hours ago. After a long tiring search, we've got a lead on her location. It seems she's been taken by this man, Carlos Vittorio." Sloane flashed a picture of a man on the screens in the conference room. "We believe they're holding her somewhere in Italy. We're working on a definite location right now, but considering the gravity of the situation, Agents Bristow, Vaughn, Weiss, and Santos, we're putting you en route right now. Wheels up in one hour, in the mean time, we'll all be working on definitive location. You are dismissed." Everyone got up to leave the room and Vaughn looked at Sloane. "We'll find her Vaughn." With a nod, Vaughn rushed to catch his plane.

_

_Reviews make me smile_


	2. Chapter 2

I Own NOTHING, Literally.

**Chapter 2**

"Mike! Hey, buddy, you still with us?" Weiss asked, waving his hand in front of Vaughn's face.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm just— you know. Sorry." Vaughn Stammered trying to regain his composure after getting lost in his thoughts. For the past few hours, he had been reliving his moments with Sydney. Thoughts of Hockey, of Guardian angels, of picture frames, of phone numbers, of ice cream and broken watches. He just couldn't think of any thing but her. Weiss' voice brought him back again.

"Marshall just called, She's in Florence, in a warehouse. We have a definitive location. Marshall finally acquired the signal from her earring. We're gonna get her out of there. He's setting up the feed so we can talk to her during the mission. She's gonna be okay." he finished, putting a hand on Vaughn's shoulder.

Vaughn nodded numbly at Eric's words but he was skeptical. If it were only that easy. He just couldn't get the sinking feeling in his stomach to go away and by the looks of it, neither could the other three.

_

Sydney couldn't move. She was tightly bound to a chair and her hair was hanging in her face. She was in pain and she could feel cuts and scrapes reopening every time she tried to move. There was no way out, and she knew it. She just needed to hang on until Vaughn got there.

Vaughn... She'd been thinking about him for hours. She had been reliving some of their finer moments. She thought of Hockey, of Guardian angels, of picture frames, of phone numbers, of ice cream and broken watches. The door opening, forced her to lift her head.

"Ms. Bristow! So good to see you awake..." a cocky British accent filled the room as Julian Sark filed through the door.

"Sark. I should have known." she spat through clenched teeth.

"Yes, we do always seem to be running into each other, don't we?" He circled her, grazing a hand over the back of the chair she was bound to and bending down to talk into her ear.

"It's very unfortunate, actually. I can't seem to get rid of you. You're like a rash that won't seem to go away; you always seem to return, Julian." Sydney tried to make her voice strong, but it was betraying how weak she was feeling.

"Now, Now. There is no need to resort to name calling. I'm just here to find out where you put my disk." Sark had now moved so he was crouched in front of her. He was too close for Sydney's comfort.

"Your disk? That's funny, I'm not familiar with your disk."

"Cut it out the stubborn act, Agent Bristow. It's not becoming. I know you hid it. Now, tell me what you did with it or I will let my staff have more fun trying to get it out of you." His mocking tone had suddenly become menacing.

Sydney said nothing. Instead, she just took in a breath of air and raised her chin in an attempt to show defiance. Before Sark knew what was happening, Sydney had wound up and headed-butted him, sending him sprawling backwards on the floor. She was mockingly laughing at the startled look on his face until a guard rushed forward and used the butt of his assault rifle to silence her and punish the prisoner for such an act. Sark stood and shook his head before reaching into his pocket and taking out a white handkerchief. He dabbed the blood coming from his nose and turned towards the door.

"Have it your way, Sydney. We'll make this as hard as possible." He stated as he passed through the door frame.

As he cleared the door another man stepped in, a cruel smile attached to his face. He was a large man with a large scar across his face. Sydney knew this would not turn out well for her but that didn't matter anymore.

The APO team had been silent for sometime now. She wondered if they had lost the com signal, or it had finally broken. Silently, she was hoping that it meant they were coming for her, but the rational side of her knew that she would probably die there. She took a deep breath and watched as the unnamed man walked towards her with what looked to be a railroad spike in hand. No, this would not turn out well for her, indeed.

_

Vaughn was mentally willing the plane to go faster. He knew that it wouldn't help at all but he couldn't help the anxiousness that was over taking his body. He needed to get to Sydney and now. He'd had a sinking feeling in his stomach since Weiss' phone call. Something was terribly wrong. He felt like he wasn't doing enough; she was being tortured and he was sitting in a plush, air-conditioned cabin of a Jet on his way to Italy.

"Vaughn? ETA 20 minutes." Jack's voice broke through his stare filled silence. "Get your gear ready. We need to move to a helicopter which will be waiting on the runway for us. We'll enter from the west side of the building and flank out from that location. Our first priority is finding Sydney. Our second is to make the bastards who did this to her pay but that in no way means compromising her safety. Are we clear Mr. Vaughn?"

"Absolutely."

_

::Evil Hackling::

Will he get there in time? I think not... but mmaayyybbeee...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next part. I'm not exactly sure that I'm happy with this chapter. Like most things I've done lately, I think it sucks. That being said, let me apologize in advance. I hope Some of you like it. Feel free to tell me how much it sucks. I'll try to wrap it up after this. Thanks for continuing to read and thanks for reviews.

I own NOTHING

**Chapter 3**

Sydney's leg was pounding.. Along with her head and her entire body, but her leg was by far the worst. Thanks to disfigured Kendal or scar-faced baldy, as she liked to call him, that hole in her thigh was making her see double. She had been her usual smart-ass self and got punished for it. Eventually DK or SFB gave up and left. There was nothing left for her to do but wait and let her head rest against her shoulder in an effort to make the pounding stop.

Things were not looking up. She desperately wanted to close her eyes and give into the darkness that threatened her consciousness, but something forced her to force her eyes open. There was a pale flame of hope of a rescue buried under the rubble of pain that she was currently engulfed in.

Minutes passed and then hours, but still nothing but the dark, dank, unchanging cell. As she was about to finally give in, a voice rang in her ear.

"Phoenix. Do not react." It was her father. "We're almost there, we have your location. Just hang on. ETA 20 minutes."

Strength filled her body again. She had to assist them. She had to get out. She knew that she wasn't in the physical condition to stage an escape, but with a wound in her leg, a concussion, and a few broken ribs, she had to try. She wouldn't make it out otherwise. So she did the only thing she could think of. She formulated a plot and waited to make her move.

_

The roar of the helicopter's engine and propellers did nothing to quiet his racing mind. Was she still alive? If she was, was she conscious and how badly was she hurt? If she wasn't, how would he go on and what would he do without her again? The questions were endless.

He watched Jack speak to a daughter whom he didn't know was alive or not. Jack was leaning forward talking as gently as possible to hide his panic. This was the closest Jack Bristow got to anxious but Vaughn could tell what he was feeling; it was the same sense of panic and terror he was failing at hiding.

Vaughn looked around again to Nadia, who was desperately fidgeting with gear in an attempt to distract herself from the events to come. She and Sydney had only known each other for a little more than a year but they were very close. It was almost if they had known each other forever. She was clearly worried and having a hard time concealing it.

Weiss was staring. Normally, the man didn't stop moving, but he was currently stuck in the dead stare of a person that had too many thought's running through their head. Vaughn knew that Sydney and Weiss had become close when she got back for her two missing years. They were next door neighbors and he was her rock for a while. He also knew that Sydney was a good drinking buddy for Weiss and the two took advantage of that fact often.

It was almost time to go now. He could see the target in view. He was going to get Sydney out alive, even if he had to do it single-handedly, he would get her home safely... or relatively so.

Vaughn grabbed his gear and hooked up to the rope he would repel down with. When he got the go sign, he was on the ground before he knew it. He reached into his belt and retrieved the explosives he would use to blow the door.

"Get back!" He yelled as the rest of the team landed. His finger pressed the trigger and the door did just as he intended it to do with a loud and satisfying explosion, it blew inwards.

_

Sydney's head popped up at the loud sound that echoed off the wall of her cell. The room spun and a wave of nausea came over her at her sudden movement and she instantly regretted it. Her plan needed to be put into action now.

Without another thought she tipped the chair she was tied to over with as much force and noise as possible, being cautious of her leg and other injuries. She knew that the number of guards near by would be few because of the intrusion of the APO team and sure enough only one guard entered to see what the clatter was about.

She played possum, pretending she was knocked out, but when he bent down to check her pulse she brought her elbow up as far as she could and clipped his temple making him lose balance, she followed that up with a solid kick to the same spot.

Her leg was still on fire. She had to bite her lower lip in an attempt to distract from the pain there. She shuffled to the guard's body and stole the key on his belt, wincing from the awkward position she was putting her shoulders in. She finally managed to get herself free and stood gently on her stiff muscles and wounded leg.

Sydney continued toward the door, stopping only to collect the guard's gun and small boot knife which she strapped to her good leg. She peeked into the stone hallway before moving out of her cell for the last time.

She had gotten down the hallway and up the stairs to the first floor of the compound when she heard an all too familiar voice call out.

"Freeze. Now! Don't move!"

"s***", Sydney thought. Scar-faced Baldy was back.

He'd been in the building for 10 minutes and there was still no sign whatsoever of Sydney. Vaughn was worried. He had gone through the sub-basement already and found an unconscious guard that he recognized as Sydney's handy work but what worried him was the blood in the room that didn't appear to be the guard's. The team had gone radio silent but Vaughn was anxious to break it. He wanted to send a signal to Sydney but most of all he wanted her to answer. He just wanted to hear her voice again.

He moved cautiously through the hallway going through each door and coming up empty each time. Finally, he reached the stairwell at the end and proceeded upstairs.

"Shotgun? Any sign of Phoenix?" Jack's voice broke the silence.

"None, Raptor. I'm in the stairwell, proceeding to the first floor. I've found her cell, but there is no sign of her as of yet. Unless you count an unconscious guard."

"Keep looking. We're running out of time. Retriever, Evergreen, what's your status?

Vaughn vaguely heard them in his come reply they had found nothing as well. Jack was right, they were running out of time. The element of surprise was gone now. Desperate time calls for desperate measures. Without further thought, he switched his com channel.

"Sydney? Sydney can you hear me? What's your location?"

_

" Kick the gun over here and get down! On your knees, now!"

Sydney had no other option but to comply. She couldn't run. He ensured that the last time they had met. She turned to face him and did as he said, dropping painfully to her knees.

"Sydney? Sydney can you hear me? What's your location?"

"Damn it." Sydney thought, "He couldn't have been 1 minute earlier."

Sydney knew she couldn't respond to Vaughn's questions, no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't think of an easy way out of this. All she could feel was pain and that guard's boot knife strapped to her ankle. If only she could get to it. DK had other plans, however. He was coming towards her with what appeared to be a boot knife of his own and a zip tie to restrain her once more.

Sydney didn't have a choice, if she wanted to live, she had to make her move. She was losing blood and strength fast. It wouldn't be too long now before she couldn't fight back any longer. SFB got her hands bound in front of her before she made her move and brought them up to hit him square in the chin. Her reaction time must have been affected by everything she'd been through however, as DK brought his boot knife to her side and she felt a sharp pain rip through her body. She continued on however, ignoring the pain and embracing the adrenalin rush.

The two did a tango of sorts. Throwing punches and kicks at one another. Sydney was losing strength at an alarming rate and finally took a hard kick to her stomach, sending her sliding across the stone floor on her back. When she regained some sense of equilibrium she found that she had landed next to the guard's disregarded gun. Moving as quickly as possible she picked up and fired 3 shots.

The fight was over. SFB was most definitely not a problem anymore. However, her problems were just starting. She couldn't move anymore and her eyes were fluttering. The gun dropped out of her hands and she was still.

Voices and colors were blending together as she laid there. She wasn't able to respond to Vaughn's questions minutes before and now there was a new voice in her ear.

"Phoenix, report! Phoenix! Please... If you can, give us a signal!"

Nadia. She sounded frantic but an answer wasn't forming and it didn't appear to be coming anytime soon. All Sydney could do was lie there.

The ceiling was her only friend now.


	4. Chapter 4

I still own nothing.  
**  
Chapter 4**

There were so many things he had yet to say. Vaughn couldn't believe this might be the end. It was a simple mission. Things should not have gone this way. It had been 3 minutes after he broke radio silence to Sydney and still no answer.

He was in a stairwell still. He didn't know where to go, or what to do. He was lost; just like he would be with out her. Emotions were threatening to over come him. He wanted this to be a bad dream. He wanted to wake up and be next to her and just hold her in his arms in confirmation she was safe but he knew that this was the real thing. He did the only thing he could. He tried again.  
"Sydney? Sydney, please. If you can hear me, please, tell me where you are. I need to find you.. I need to help you." He knew the rest of the team could hear him and his pleading into his com, but he just didn't care anymore.

More waiting. Just wait he needed. He leaned heavily on the wall and let out a shaky sigh. He knew he had to keep moving, keep looking, but he felt drained in every way. He hung his head and he felt like crying. The last time Vaughn felt like this he was leaning against a charred wall of his girlfriend's burnt apartment staring at her "remains."

" Vaughn..." He swore he heard it, it was nothing but a breath but it was there, " 1st floor. Hallway to the left.. Of... stairs..."

He jumped off the wall and ran faster than he ever had in his life.

"I'm coming Sydney! Hang on!"

Nonononononono... Not yet please.

Sydney laid on the ground, desperate for the energy to the reply to someone. The com still worked but she had yet to use it. They must have not heard the fight. Thoughts were running at an alarming rate through her head but words were just not able to pass her lips.

She knew the APO team was out there looking for her but she was in a bare hallway and by the time they got there she could be dead. She also knew Vaughn was probably in a state of panic and he was desperately running through the facility. When Vaughn got frantic, usually because of her, he tended to not pay close attention to his surroundings and that could be deadly for him in a place like this.

"Sydney? Sydney, please. If you can hear me, please, tell me where you are. I need to find you.. I need to help you."

Her fluttering eyes snapped open as his desperate tone. She needed to respond and she was going to if it was the last thing she did.

"Vaughn..." she croaked out, "1st floor. Hallway to the left.. Of... stairs..."

Her head lolled to the side once more. Her vision was going in and out and she could feel her concussion more than ever. All she had to do now was wait. Nadia once again spoke in her ear maybe minutes later, she couldn't keep track of time any longer.

"Phoenix, Shotgun and Retriever are on their way. Just hang on." There was silence for a moment then Nadia continued "Please, hang on Sydney."

Just as Nadia finished Sydney's eyes slipped closed. She just couldn't fight any longer not matter how much she wanted to. Exhaustion had taken over. Her body shut down.

_

Vaughn was taking steps two at a time. The sub basement stairwell was only 2 floors below the first floor but he felt like he was climbing forever. He wasn't taking caution anymore either. Anyone that got in his way wouldn't live to regret the decision.

Finally, the number 1 appeared next to a door leading to a hallway. He quickly exited and found the left most hallway. He noticed the hallway was abandoned. The offices were obviously not used as he continued down. At the end there lay two figures. One was a very large, but obviously deceased guard. The other; Sydney. Vaughn ran as fast as humanly possible sliding and falling to his knees beside her. He checked her pulse immediately but sighed when he found one. He noticed it was slow and her breathing was shallow but that was due to the injuries he noticed.

"Syd? Sydney, sweetheart, open your eyes for me, please." He received no response but continued to try. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and jumped to his feet ready to fire.

"Whoa! Easy Mike.. It's just me." Weiss was the figure running towards them. Vaughn paid no more attention to his approaching figure and barely noticed him radioing to Nadia and Jack to get a MediVac as soon as possible for Sydney. He was back on his knees trying to get a response from her.

"Sydney, come on. Just open your eyes for a second. I'm going to take care of you, I promise." He breathed, taking a second and looking towards the ceiling in a silent plea to whoever would listen. Sydney was trying to wake up, he eyelids were fluttering and her head was moving slightly back and forth.

"Vaughn..."

"Yeah, Syd, I'm here. You're safe now." He smiled.

"Disk... I.. The disk."

"Don't worry about that now, it doesn't matter. No one blames you for not getting it." He tried to soothe her. Vaughn knew how she hated failing missions.

"No, I.. Didn't.. It's.. here.. left pocket..." Sydney stuttered.

Vaughn and Weiss shared a look between each other. Weiss was on her left side and with a look of approval from Vaughn he reached into the left pocket of her fatigues and unzipped the small compartment pulling out a small disk, not even the size of a quarter.

"Amazing.." Weiss whispered, then he was up and he was on his radio again reporting the latest development.

"Is it.. Still..?" Sydney asked, still trying not to lose consciousness.

"Yeah, Syd. You did good." Vaughn leaned down and kissed her forehead while removing his jacket and placing it over her. "We're gonna get you out of here. Your Dad's on his way with Nadia and a Medic. Just hang on."

"Vaughn, I-I'm sorry." She almost whimpered.

"No, no, don't apologize, none of this was your fault." Vaughn could tell she was in pain. The cut on her side looked really bad and the one on her thigh wasn't good either. Vaughn was putting pressure on both, hoping he could buy some time for her.

"Hey, you know what, Syd? When we get you home and your all healed, You and I are going to take a week off. We'll just lay around the park, have a picnic, maybe go to the Vineyards. We'll just be with each other. How does that sound?" Vaughn either didn't care that Eric and the entire team was listening or just didn't remember.

Sydney smiled at his words. "Promise?"

"Yeah. A whole week." He held onto her as he noticed she started to shake lightly. Shock. Her eyes were starting to close again and he could tell she was losing consciousness again. He had to keep her awake as long as possible; he wasn't sure if that was for her well-being or his.

"Sydney, come on, stay with me ok?" He said, patting her face gently, seeing her eyes continue to flutter. "Eric? Where the hell is the team!" Vaughn shouted to his friend.

"They ran into hostiles they're coming." Weiss said.

"That's not good enough! We're running out of time here." he whispered.

Vaughn then turned his attention back to Sydney who was fully out now. He had her in his arms, holding on for dear life, but he knew he couldn't move her himself. She was too injured for that now. He could do nothing but wait.

Minutes later, the hallway was alive with footsteps and Vaughn reluctantly looked up from Sydney's bruised face to meet the grazes of Jack and Nadia along with a team of medics.

After that everything was a blur. One of the medics pulled Sydney from Vaughn's reluctant grasp and tended to her. She flat-lined in the hallway and Vaughn had all but collapsed. Nadia was in Weiss's arms with tears in her eyes and Jack was leaning against a stone pillar in the hallway.

Vaughn just stood there, staring, not even noticing she was stabilized and being loaded onto a stretcher. He was replaying more and more moments in his head and silently begged God for this not to be the last moment he would ever remember with her. He followed wordlessly to the helicopter that would take her to the nearest hospital. When some semblence of clarity returned on the ride he turned to Jack and spoke.

"What happened to Vittorio?"

"He's no longer a problem." Jack responded, not looking at him. " Sark however, got away, as always."

"Sark? Sark was there? He did this to her?" Vaughn watched as Jack nodded. "I swear, Jack, I will kill that son of a b****."

Jack nodded again and they both looked solemly towards where Sydney lay, face ashen and unusually still.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, literally.

**Chapter 5**

_Severe concussion, punctured lung, laceration to the left thigh, fractured ribs, cut to the right side, extensive bruising to many parts of her body. _

But she'd live, and for that Michael Vaughn was grateful.

They were in a small hospital somewhere in Italy, honestly, he hadn't been paying much attention during that short conversation briefing. His mind was elsewhere.

Sydney had been in surgery for nearly 2 hours now. Vaughn felt like he had been doing nothing but waiting lately and it was driving him crazy. He had gone from pacing around the waiting room to sitting, currently, with his head in his hands. Jack had, naturally, gone to take care of business and Weiss had gone on a coffee run somewhere with Nadia. Vaughn was just glad to be alone. He didn't want anymore worried faces or sympathetic glances, he just needed to think.

_Sydney winced as she reached up to grab the coffee she needed to survive before 12:00PM. Her shirt pulled up as she stretched for the small red can to reveal an ugly purple bruise._

"Syd, what happened?" Vaughn questioned, moving towards her.

They had been dating for only a short time but both would agree that they were more comfortable with each other than anyone they had been with previously.

"It's nothing, Vaughn. Don't worry about it." She replied, pulling her shirt down and moving away from him, pretending to tidy the apartment in her attempt to escape.

Vaughn wasn't involved in Sydney's last mission. He was assigned to a routine training session that the agency required monthly and returned the previous night. He hadn't had a chance to really talk to her.

"Syd, let me see. Come on." He followed after her catching her right wrist in his left hand and gently spinning her about to face him.

"What happened in Berlin?" Vaughn asked again.

"I did what I needed to do, Vaughn." At his skeptical glance she amended her statement. "I just had a bit of a run in with a very large German guard. Apparently he didn't like that I stole some information for the good ol' US of A."

"Where are you hurt?"

"Just my back. He found a 2-by-4 that I wasn't quite ready for." Sydney smiled.

"This isn't a joke, Sydney!" Vaughn was getting angry with her nonchalant attitude.

"What is it then, Vaughn! Sydney raised her voice back at him. "I've dealt with injuries long before I ever even met you. So, don't coddle me. I'm fine, I'm alive, it's just a bruise." Sydney wrenched her wrist from his grip and took a step back.

"Sydney, I'm sorry. You know I worry about you out there. I'm not trying to coddle you, I just hate to see you hurt." Vaughn sighed. "I'm just afraid that one of these days-"

"Don't, Vaughn. We don't want to get into that now." She cut in.

"But, Syd..."

"No, listen, it's a hazard of the job, yes, but we can't let it rule our lives. If anything happens to either one of us we just have to promise that we'll do everything we can to find our way back to each other, okay?"

"I promise."

Vaughn sighed and leaned back into the stiff plastic chair.

"Don't break your promise." he said to the air.

"Agent Vaughn?"

Vaughn's head popped up at the sound of his name and he quickly stood as he saw the flash of a white lab coat enter the room. He vaguely talked to this doctor before. If he recalled correctly the man's name was Dr. Nichols.

"Yes, that's me"

"Agent Bristow is out of surgery and she's stable. We repaired her lung and the lacerations to her right side and left thigh. She's expected to make a full recovery from her physical injuries but at this point we're more worried about her mental state after this whole ordeal. I trust that she'll see someone when she gets back to the States?"

"Yes. She will. When will she be able to go back?" Vaughn asked, knowing Sydney wouldn't like the idea of seeing Barnett when she got back.

"Well, her other injuries aren't life threatening. I'd say about a week for her lung to heal, but she'll need some physical therapy for her leg. As for the other injuries, time is really the only medicine." Dr. Nichols replied. "I put her on some pretty heavy pain killers so she's going to be fairly out of it for a while. I'll be honest, Agent Vaughn. Agent Bristow is lucky to be alive. If she had arrived here one hour later, she wouldn't be."

Vaughn nodded, knowing that same scenario had been running through his head since he arrived at the hospital. If he had been an hour later, he would have never forgiven himself and he had a distinct feeling the rest of team felt the same way. Even with Sydney alive and safe, they all felt like they didn't do enough.

"Can I see her?"

"Well, like I said, she's resting but she's in room 247. I'll be in later to check her vitals. If you need anything hit the call button." The doctor replied before walking out.

Vaughn walked down the hallway more slowly than he would have normally. No matter how much he wanted to see her right now, to touch her, to make sure she was real, he didn't want to see her like this. He looked up from his current examination of the hospital floor tiles at the number plate on the door. 247. He pushed the door open and walked in.

Sydney was lying on a generic set of hospital sheets, in a generic hospital gown. If it weren't for her unusually pale face coupled with a nasty bruise on her forehead, she would have looked like she was sleeping.

"Hey, Syd." Vaughn said, grabbing her cold hand in his. "Everything's going to be okay now. I'm here and I won't let anything else happen to you. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Suddenly Vaughn felt tired. The adrenaline rush he had been having for the past 56 hours was over and all the exhaustion he had built up over the past few days came crashing down on him. He laid his head next to their conjoined hands and almost immediately feel asleep.

_

The first thing Sydney thought when she woke up was that her ears were ringing, loudly. Her eyes felt like they were superglued shut and her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. In all truths she felt like hell.

"Sydney?"

Vaughn's voice cut through the ringing and she immediately moved her head towards the sound of his voice. She was regaining feeling everywhere. Amongst the pain she was feeling she felt Vaughn's hand in hers and him gently rubbing her face. She would have given in and fallen back to sleep but his touch and voice made her open her eyes. When she did she was awarded with the sight of two very loving green eyes.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey.." she rasped.

He reached over and grabbed a glass of water for her and gently bringing it up to her lips.

"Better?"

"Much, thanks. Where are we?"

"Still in Italy. You've been in the hospital for about 3 days." He replied. "You're lucky, Syd... I'm lucky. You almost didn't make it out of that place."

"I know. That doesn't matter now though. I'm okay."

"Sydney, I've been losing my mind for nearly a week now. It does matter. I need to tell you, I love you and I'm so glad that I have another chance to tell you that." Vaughn said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too Vaughn. I told you that I'd find my way back. I fought for you. It worked out for the best. I've lived to see another day." She replied, lifting her hand with effort and kissing his hand.

"Yeah.. How are you feeling anyway?"

"Well.. Everything hurts, but other than that, I'm great." Sydney smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, your Dad was here just a little while ago, but he went to see what the progress was on the disk you retrieved. You should have seen him, Syd. He was really worried. I don't think I've seen Jack Bristow like he was the past few days. Weiss and Nadia have been here for most of the time, but they left to get some sleep for a while." Vaughn replied

"And what about you? Have you slept at all?" she already knew the answer by his rumpled clothes and his excess stubble.

"Well, I did sleep, yes..."

"But on my arm, right?" she cut in as Vaughn laughed.

"Yeah. I've been here for the entire 3 days. I'll sleep now that I know you're okay."

"When do we go back?" Sydney asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably in 3 or 4 days. Whenever the doctor clears you."

"I believe you owe me a vacation, Mr. Vaughn." Sydney said and Vaughn laughed.

"I believe I do."


	6. epilogue

Epilogue

"Thanks for this. I haven't had fresh air in weeks. Although, I'm not exactly sure L.A. air counts as 'fresh.'" Sydney smiled laying on a blanket, looking up toward the hazy L.A. sky.

"Yeah, you owe me, Bristow. You're not even supposed to leave the house yet." Vaughn replied. "As for the fresh air, when you get better and the doctor clears you, I believe I still owe you a vineyard trip."

"I believe you do." Sydney smiled and lapsed into a pensive silence. Finally, she spoke:

"Thanks for everything these past few days. You've been really great, Vaughn." she said as she turned to look at him.

"Syd, don't thank me, really. I love you. He smiled. "Not only is it my job to take care of you, I actually happen to enjoy it."

Sydney laughed at his words and gentle smile but soon cringed as she received yet another reminder of her sore and healing body.

"Maybe we should get you home." Vaughn said as he helped her sit up to settle the coughing fit that was approaching.

"No, no, I'm fine, just stiff." She replied, raising her hand to silence him. "I need this. I need to get out today."

"Okay, but only a few minutes more. Then we have to get you home again. No matter how 'fine' you are, you're still far from healed."

Sydney had stayed in the Hospital in Italy for 3 days until she was cleared to return to L.A. She was supposed to spend a few more days in the Stafford Naval Hospital for observation, but in true Sydney Bristow fashion she gently refused. After fights with doctors, nurses, directors and her father, she was released into Vaughn's care.

"I hate broken ribs." Sydney said suddenly, shifting to relieve the pressure on her sides.

"Who likes them?" Vaughn smirked.

"You know what I mean." she glared back. "They never heal quickly and there's nothing you can do about them."

"Come on, Syd. We need to get you home. It's almost time for your medicine and you've still got to exercise that leg of yours." Vaughn said as he stood, reaching for her and helping her gently to her feet.

He watched as she hopped a bit on her good leg and reached for the crutch she was using to help her walk. Suddenly he had an overwhelming urge to stop and silently thank whoever was watching over the two of them for her life. Seeing Vaughn's expression, Sydney leaned over and nudged him with the side of her body that hurt the least.

"When are you ever going to stop worrying about me, Michael Vaughn?" Her voice broke through his reverie and he smiled lightly.

"When you stop getting yourself into trouble, Miss Bristow." He smirked. "Which we all know, will be never."

"You know, Vaughn," She started, "you're especially funny today. You should try stand-up."she mockingly suggested.

"Syd, you know I didn't mean it like that. Non of this was your fault." He said as they started walking.

"I know." she sighed. "I just hate making you worry all the time."

"I told you." He smiled "I happen to enjoy it."

The rest of their walk to the car was a silent one. Vaughn placed one hand on her back to both steady and guide her and he watched every step she took protectively.

They returned to Sydney's apartment nearly 20 minutes later and Vaughn started to cook dinner after promptly ordering a quickly tiring Sydney to her room to slip into to something she could be comfortable in. When she returned in the same clothes as she wore to the park stating they 'were fine,' he escorted her back into her room and had her change into a pair of his baggy flannel pajama pants and a CIA tee-shirt. When they both returned to the kitchen, Vaughn set off to cook and Sydney sat down at her island.

" Hey, hey, hey, What do you think you're doing, missy?" Vaughn asked.

"Umm... watching you cook?" Sydney replied, eyes wide.

"I don't think so, Bristow. Get your butt on the couch and rest."

"Vaughn.." Sydney groaned.

"Nope, those are my terms." Sensing an impending argument he added "Non-negotiable"

"Fine, but dinner better be good."

As soon as Sydney hit the couch she fell asleep it seemed. Vaughn inwardly smiled and congratulated himself on being right over the perfect Sydney Bristow. He let her sleep for a while but woke her up as dinner was ready. After they finished the meal he had Sydney stretch her leg and do some short exercises the doctor had recommended and took her medicine. As they were sitting at the kitchen table once more talking about simple things, Vaughn could tell that Sydney was quickly fading and becoming exhausted.

"We'd better get you to bed" He said rising from his seat.

"But it's so early." Sydney replied, sounding like a stubborn child. Her tone made Vaughn laugh, but he couldn't tell if she had done it on purpose.

"Come on, Syd. You know you're exhausted. Besides, you need the rest. It's only been 2 weeks since Italy."

" Fine. I need my crutch. You think you could help me out?" She asked, motioning towards the wooden object and moving to stand.

"Nah, I don't think you'll need that." he said.

Sydney shot him a quizzical glance but quickly got the message when he lifted her gently off her feet and into him arms, walking her into her room and tucking her into bed.

"I'm going to change and clean up a bit and then I'll be back." he said kissing her on the forehead then he moved towards the door.

"Hey, Vaughn?" she asked, stopping him before he reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"You know that drawer I gave you?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. I love my drawer." he smiled.

"I was thinking.. What if we make it the whole apartment?" She smiled nervously.

"Seriously?" Vaughn moved closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed to look into her eyes.

"Yeah." She laughed at his excited expression. "Move in with me?"

"I'd love nothing more, Syd". He smiled. carefully pulling her into his arms.

"I'll bring some stuff over."

"Soon." she finished for him.

"Okay, I'll get Eric to help."

"Great."

"I love you, Sydney." Vaughn blurted out.

"I love you, too."

"Okay, rest now, I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled and tucked her back in bed.

Vaughn couldn't stop smiling. He felt like he was nearly skipping around her apartment; soon to be their apartment. Suddenly, he decided to pay his friend Eric Weiss a visit. Vaughn knocked on his door and stepped back waiting for an answer.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Weiss said, letting him in.

"I actually came because I need a few favors."

"Okay, but I have limits. Nothing that involves fishnets or feather boas." He smirked.

Vaughn chuckled. "Actually, I just needed someone to help me move my stuff to Syd's place. We're moving in together."

"That's great man, I'd be happy to help you move. I'm getting a new neighbor! Of course, you'd owe me a beer or two" Weiss beamed.

" No problem but there's something else." Vaughn paused. "What do you know about engagement rings? I need a little help picking one out."

"Hah Hah!" Weiss jumped out of his seat. "Of course man, of course!"

After Weiss finished dancing around his livingroom, they ironed out details of both tasks and Vaughn returned home and readied himself for bed.

"Night Syd." Vaughn whispered in the darkness to her sleeping form and received a soft groan in response.

With any luck, their vineyard trip would turn out to be more special than either of them could ever imagine. With that thought, Vaughn settled himself into bed and pulled the comforter over both himself and Sydney. He smiled for what seemed to be the millionth time that night and fell asleep an extremely happy and grateful man.


End file.
